Skins 20
by Carlitaaa
Summary: Il n'y a pas vraiment de résumé, j'écrit au feeling chaque jour! Cette fiction est en quelque sorte, ma version de Skins!Lisez pour voir!
1. Présentation!

**C'est donc ma première fiction sur Skins! (Vive Naomily!)**

**Pour vous mettre un peu dans se bain, je fais la liste des personnages présents (pour l'instant) dans cette FanFic!**

**-Anna (_inventée_)**

**-Effy**

**-Julie (_inventée_)**

**-Emily**

**-Naomi**

**-Katie**

**-Cook**

**-Freddie**

**-J.J**

**-Pandora**

**-Thomas**

**Et peut être d'autres qui viendront s'ajouter a cette liste!**

**Je vous laisse lire!**


	2. 1

**Le groupe d'amis était réunit autour d'une table de la cantine.**

**-_Moi je vous dit qu'on devrait les prendre avec no_us, répéta Cook, de sa voix éraillée**

**-_On ne les connait même pas! Pauvre Crétin!_ Lança Naomie**

**-_Naomie_, dit Emily, pour calmer sa petite amie**

**-_Emily_, imita cette dernière**

**-_Cook a raison, elles ont l'air d'être gentilles_, dit J,J, pour détendre l'atmosphère**

**-_Merci J.J!_ Dit celui ci, en claquant dans ses mains, en signe de victoire**

**-_Bébé, tu les touches, je t'arrache les couilles_, préviens Katie à son petit ami, Cook, qui ne dit rien**

**-_Bon, il faut qu'un de nous ailler parler avec elles_, intervient Effy**

* * *

**Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la cantine, deux filles, mangeaient en silence**

**-_Ils nous regardent encore_, informa la petite rousse**

**-_Je me demande ce qu'ils nous veulent_, dit, lascivement, la brune**

**-_Putain! Anna! T'es encore shootée! Merde!_**

**-_Pas la peine du crier, merde! Je suis pas sourde_! Cracha Anna, agressivement, en jetant des coup d'œil autour d'elle**

**La rousse suivit son regard, et vit rouge. Elle claqua ses doigts devant les yeux de son amie**

**-_Tu vas bien m'écouter, Anna!Tu arrêtes de mater les autres! Tu arrêtes de draguer les autres! Tu arrêtes de flirter avec les autres! C'est compris?_**

**-_Tu es jalouse et possessive_**

**-_Tu es ma copine! C'est normal!_**

**-_Tu m'as trompée, Julie_**

**-_C'est ta façon de te venger? En regardant ailleurs? Je croyais que.._**

**-_Que quoi? Que ca ne m'avais rien fais? Tu te goure!_ Dit Anna, les larmes aux yeux, en se levant, avant que Julie ne lui attrape la main**

**-_Je suis désolée, je t'aime tellement, je t'aime.._Supplia la rousse**

**-_Moi aussi..Je t'aime, mais, je n'arrive pas à oublier..Désolée_**

**Elle retira sa main de celle qui faisait battre son cœur, et s'en alla, les yeux vidés de tout ressentis**

* * *

**-_Qu'est ce qu'il viens de ce passer?_ Demanda Naomie en regardant la porte par laquelle venait de s'échapper la brune**

**-_Pas la moindre putain d'idée,_ répondit sa petite amie**

**-_On s'en fous_, dit Katie**

**-_Qu'est ce qu'il te pose problème,Katie?_ Demanda Effy, tout sourire**

**-_Va te faire foutre,pétasse_, répondit cette dernière**

**-_Ce qui t'emmerde, c'est qu'elle me ressemble, avoue le, tu as peur qu'elle, ou moi, te vole Cook!_**

**-_Arrête de dire de la merde_**

**-_Tu as peur de perdre Cook, avoue le!_**

**-_Dans tes rêves, la folle!_**

**Tous se stoppèrent, et fixèrent Katie, stupéfiaient**

**-_Effy.. _Commenca Katie**

**-_Non, c'est bon_, dit cette dernière, en se levant, et sorti du réfectoire**

* * *

**Effy couru jusqu'à un endroit isolé, où elle fondit en larmes, en répétant, sans cesse, «salope»**

**-_Qui es cette salope?_ Demanda une voix, derrière elle, lui faisant faire un bond**

**-_Putain! Tu m'as foutu la trouille!_ Cria Effy, en mettant sa main sur mon cœur**

**-_Désolée_, se moqua légèrement la voix, _moi c'est Anna, et toi?_**

**-**_**Effy**_

**-_Ça va aller?_**

**-_Surement_**

**-_Tu veux en parler?_**

**-_Non_**

**-_Sure?_**

**-_Oui.._**

**-_D'accord, si tu veux, je suis la_**

**-_On ne se connait même pas_**

**-_C'est mieux,non?_**

**-_C'est vrai_, avoua Effy, avec un petit sourire, _Et toi? Pourquoi es tu la?_**

**-_Je fuis mon couple misérable.._**

**-_Comment ca?_**

**-_Ma copine m'as trompée, avec ma meilleure amie.. Typique,hein?_**

**Effy hocha la tête en signe d'accord**

**-_Et bien, quand je les ai surprises, j'ai été en colère, mais on a continué notre relation,,mais je viens de la quitter, je n'en pouvais plus.. Vous avez du nous voir.._**

**-_Oui..On a vu.._**

**-_T'en veux une?_ Demanda Anna, en sortant une clope de sa poche**

**-_Oui! Bien sur!_ Dit Effy, en prenant la cigarette des mains de l'autre brune, et l'alluma**

**Elles s'assirent a même le sol, et fumèrent**


	3. 2

**-**_**Bordel de merde! Y a quoi dans tes clopes**?_** Demanda Effy, défoncée.**

**-_Du shit,_ dit Anna en rigolant.**

**-_C'est toi qui les fait?_**

**-_Yep! Je rajoute le shit après!_**

**-_Ingénieux_, dit Effy en se rapprochant de la brune.**

**-_Qu'est ce que tu fous, bordel?_ Demanda Anna, voyant l'autre fille si proche d'elle**

**-_Je fais des expériences_, répondit elle avec un petit sourire.**

**Elle s'approcha des lèvres de Anna et les frôla avec les siennes, mais Anna se recula brusquement.**

_**-Écoute, on ne se connait même pas, ne teste pas tes expériences sur moi**_

**-_Pardon, tu as raison_**

**Elles se levèrent et se fixèrent sans gêne.**

**-_Personne ne saura, ne t'en fais pas_, dit Anna.**

**-_Merci_**

* * *

**Naomie et Emily se promenaient dans les couloirs déserts quand elles entendirent des voix. Parmi elles, une voix qu'elle connaissaient bien, celle de Effy.**

**Naomie mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant signe a sa petite amie d'écouter.**

_-«Il ne s'est rien passé, on s'est juste embrassées, c'est tout_

_-Tu m'as embrassée, nuance_

_-Je t'es embrassée, c'est tout_

_-Voilà_

_-Je ne suis pas lesbienne. Je suis pas lesbienne, hein?_

_-Non (rires) Tu n'es pas lesbienne»_

**-_C'est quoi ce bordel, putain!_ Chuchota Emily **

**-_Je sais pas_, répondit Naomie**

**Elles entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte par laquelle s'échappaient, quelques secondes avant, les voix d'Effy et de cette mystérieuse fille.**

**-_On se tire!_ Dit Naomie, en saisissant le bras de sa petite amie, et la tira vers la première porte a proximité. Cette porte donnait sur une sorte placard, elles entrèrent dedans, et se cachèrent.**

**-_Typique_, dit Naomie, sarcastiquement**

**-_Quoi?_ Demanda Emily**

**-_La porte est fermée, on es coincées_**

**-_Tu plaisante, j'espère!_**

**-_Pourquoi je plaisanterai?_ Demanda Naomie,en se tournant vers sa petite amie. _On es enfermées dans un placard, et bien sur! Il n'y a personne a des kilomètres a la ronde!_**

**-_Calme toi, Chérie. Ça ne sers a rien de s'énerver_**

**Un silence suivit ces paroles, un silence durant lequel, Naomie pensait a comment sortir d'ici, et Emily a bien autre chose.**

**-_Embrasse moi_, dit elle, soudainement**

**-_Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?_ Demanda Naomie, en ricanant**

**-_Je te veux de toute les manières possibles_, dit Emily, avec un air aguicheur**

**-_T'es folle! On ne vas pas faire ça au lycée! Dans un placard en plus!_**

**Emily la fusilla du regard et se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avidement**

**-N_e me dit pas que tu n'en a pas envie,non plus_**

**-_N'importe quoi!_ Dit Naomie en prolongeant le baiser et en plaquant Emily contre la porte derrière elles.**

* * *

**Cook, J.J et Freddie marchaient dans un couloir quand ils croisèrent, au détour d'un couloir, Effy, accompagnée de Anna.**

**-_Salut les mecs, je vous présente Anna_, dit Effy**

**-_Salut_, dit elle,à son tour**

**-A_nna? Jolie prénom! Moi c'est Cook! Ça te dirai qu'on aille nous trouvez un coin tranquille?_ Dit il, avec un clin d'œil**

**-_Cook, ce n'es pas très approprié.. Tu es.._ Intervint J.J**

**-_Excuse moi!_ Dit elle en interrompant J.J, _Cook? C'est ca?_**

**-_Yep! C'est moi!_**

**-_Mais ta copine ne risque pas d'être d'accord_**

**-_Ma copine? Comment ça?_ Dit il, un peu perdu**

**-_La fille hystérique qui arrive_, dit elle en désignant une personne derrière eux**

**-_Hein?_**

**-_Chéri!_ Dit Katie, en fusillant du regard Cook, et Anna,à tour de rôles**

**-_Katie! Bébé!_**

**Elle lui colla un coup de pied entre les jambes.**

**-_Je t'avais prévenu!_**

**-_Putain, merde, ça fais mal!_**

**-_Tu drague tout ce qui bouge, c'est tout ce que tu mérite!_**

**-_Mais Katie! Attends!_**

**Elle parti rapidement, au bord de la crise de nerf, en laissant derrière elle, Cook, Anna, et les autres.**

**-_Bon, je vous laisse! Les garçons, Effy!_**

**-_Au revoir Anna! Dit Effy,_ en lui souriant**


	4. 3

**Il faisait nuit, le groupe était au complet,avec Anna en plus. Ils allaient faire la fête,toute la nuit, dans la forêt.**

**-_Bon, pour bien te briffer, je te fais un récapitulatif, le beau blond, celui qui t'as dragué, c'est Cook, son pote c'est J.J! Après, la blonde perchée, c'est Pandora ou Panda, elle sort avec Thomas, le beau black! Les deux jumelles sont Katie, l'hystérique, et Emily, elle sort avec Naomi, la grande blonde_! Voilà! Dit Effy, après sa longue tirade**

**-_Merci Effy, même si je pense ne pas retenir tous ces noms_, dit Anna en ricanant**

**Elle rejoignit les autres, autour du feu, qui était pour la plupart déjà bien défoncé**

**-_Hey!_**

**-_Oh..euh.. Salut Naomi_**

**-_Elle es où la belle rousse avec qui tu traine d'habitude au lycée?_**

**-_Elle est.. Chez nous.._**

**-_Ah.. Par ce que vous.. vous êtes ensembles?_**

**-_Oui..Enfin, je ne sais pas.. Je crois qu'on a rompu_**

**-_Désolée.. Je ne saviez pas que vous sortiez ensembles.._**

**-_Comment es ce que tu l'aurais su? Dit Anna, en rigolant un peu, Puis de toute façon, on verra bien ce qu'il se passe!_**

**-_J'adore cette façon de voir! Em! Eh! Em!_ Cria Naomi**

**-_Quoi?_ Beugla Emily**

**-_Regarde! Elle es comme nous! Elle es comme nous!_**

**-_Chouuuuuuetttttte!_ Cria Emily, très enthousiaste**

* * *

**Plus le temps passait, plus l'alcool coulait a flot.**

**Alors que Freddie n'avait pas pu venir, Effy se rapprochait d'Anna.**

**La musique vrillait les tympans, tout le monde criait et dansait, ils étaient tous défoncé, excepté Anna, Naomi, et Effy. D'ailleurs, celle si était collée à l'autre brune.**

**-_Dis, ta copine, vous avez vraiment rompu?_**

**-_J'en sais rien, en fait.. Je crois que.._**

**Elle fut coupé par son téléphone, qui comme par miracle, c captait dans cette forêt, qui vibrait dans sa poche. Elle le sortit, et vit le nom de la personne qui essayait de la joindre. Elle souri légèrement, et le garda a la main.**

**-_Excuse moi, mais je dois répondre!_**

**Elle s'éloigna du groupe et du vacarme que les autres faisaient, et décrocha enfin.**

**-**«_Qu'es ce que tu veux?_

-_Je t'aime chérie, pardonne moi!_

-_C'est pas aussi facile,Julie_

-_Je sais, mais recommençons à zéro!_

-_Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas recommencer?_

-_J'ai commis une erreur! Oui c'est vrai! Mais ca n'arrivera plus jamais! Je te le promet!Je t'aime! Je veux retrouver ma copine, celle qui riait tous les jours, qui m'embrassait le matin, et qui me serrait dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas.. Je veux retrouver Anna, celle que j'aime plus que tout.._

-_D'accord.._

-_D'accord..? Tu veux que.. qu'on redevienne comme avant..?_

-_Oui, c'est ce que je veux, qu'on soit à nouveau, Julie et Anna, les vraies Julie et Anna_

-_Reviens à la maison.. Mon amour.._

-_Je suis a une soirée avec des amis, viens toi, tu verra, ils sont géniaux!_

-_D'accord! Où c'est?_

-_Pres de la route 10, tu pourra pas rater la voiture verte de Panda!_

-_D'accord! J'arrive, à tout a l'heure mon cœur!_

-_A de suite!"_

**Elle raccrocha, et rejoint les autres qui avaient dessoulés**

**-_C'était ta copine?_ Demanda Effy**

**-_Oui! Elle va venir, ca ne vous gênes pas,au moins? Par ce que je peux toujours.._**

**-_Non, c'est bon_, dit Effy en rigolant devant le malaise de son amie**

**-_Dis..pour ce midi.._**

**-_Je ne dirait rien, personne ne sera au courant, je te le promet, ne t'inquiètes pas!_ Lui assura Effy**

**-_Merci, vraiment_! La remercia Anna, en la prenant dans ses bras**

* * *

**Julie venait de quitter l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Anna, sorti de ses clefs et déverrouilla les portières.**

**Une fois à l'intérieur, elle inspira un grand coup, et démarra enfin.**

**Elle pris la route que lui avait indiquée Anna, une demie heure plus tôt, et repéra enfin la voiture verte de «Panda».**

**-_Cette voiture est une poubelle_! S'exclama t-elle en regardant de plus près l'autre véhicule**

**Elle se gara sur le bas côté de la route, sorti de l'habitacle réconfortant de la voiture, et se dirigea vers la source de la musique qui raisonnait dans la nuit.**

**Elle vit rapidement, un groupe de jeune, assis a même le sol, qui fumait ou buvait.**

**Elle repéra aussi Anna, qui était assise sur un tronc d'arbre, en compagnie d'une belle blonde.**

**La colère monta rapidement a la tête de la jeune rousse, elle s'approcha des deux jeunes filels, en ignorant le reste du groupe.**

**-_Anna!_ Cria t-elle**

**-_Tu es venue!_ Cria joyeusement celle ci en s'élançant vers elle,pour la prendre dans ses bras**

**Julie fut surprise du geste, mais en profita tout de même, après tout, cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit a ce genre de chose.**

**Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de sa copine, et vit la blonde les regarder en souriant.**

**-_Viens! Je vais te présenter aux autres!_ Lui chuchota Anna, au creux de l'oreille, la faisant frissonner. Elle la tira vers un petit groupe de jeune, assis en cercle, en se donnant des coups de coude en rigolant.**

**-_Les gars, je vous présente Julie, ma copine, pas touche alors!_ Dit Anna en rigolant, suivit par le groupe; _Donc, voici, Katie, Effy, Emily, Cook et J.J!_**

**-_Salut_, dit Julie avec un petit signe de la main, mal à l'aise**

**-_Salut Julie_! Dirent ils, tous**

**Anna attira Julie près d'elle, et posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sous le regard des autres. La rousse souri inconsciemment, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas gouté ses lèvres.**

**Anna la tira vers un couple cette fois si**

**-_Alors, je te présente Panda et Thomas, les amoureux_, dit Anna en se moquant légèrement**

**-_Je suis contente de te rencontrer_! Cria Panda, visiblement surexcitée**

**-_Panda, calme toi_, rigola Thomas;_ Ravi de te connaître Julie!_**

**Elles repartirent enfin vers la blonde, toujours assise**

**-_Et voici Naomi!_**

**-_Salut Julie_, dit celle ci**

**-_Salut_**

**-_Dit Naomi, ca ne vas pas?_ Demanda Anna**

**-_Je ne sais pas.. Emily m'évite alors qu'il y a une heure, tout allait parfaitement bien.._**

**-_Va lui parler_**

**-_Oui.. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.._**

**Elle se releva, et se dirigea vers le reste du groupe**

**-_Em.._**

**-_Quoi?_ Demanda celle ci, sur la défensive**

**-_Viens, s'il te plait_**

**-_Plus tard Naomi_**

**-_Non! Maintenant_**

**Emily se leva en râlant et en fusillant la blonde du regard. Elles s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe, et s'arrêtèrent enfin, quand le son de la musique paraissait assez loin, sans vraiment l'être.**

**-_Bon! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_ Demanda Emily**

**-_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi es ce que tu m'évite?_**

**-_Je ne t'évite pas_**

**-_A d'autre! Pourquoi?_**

**-_Anna, tu as envie de te la taper?_**

**-_Non! Ça ne vas pas de dire ça!_**

**-_Tu es collée à elle!_**

**-_Elle est juste gentille! La seule avec qui j'ai envie de coucher, et d'être vraiment, c'est toi! Tu es tout pour moi!_**

**-_Je t'aime_, dit Emily, simplement**

**-_Je t'aime aussi_, lui dit Naomi, en la prenant dans ses bras**

**Elle s'embrassèrent passionnément; Alors que Naomi allait dire quelque chose, elle sentit la main de Emily déboutonner son jean.**

**-_Qu'es ce que tu fais?_ Demanda Naomi, le souffle court**

**-_Je vais te faire l'amour, dans cette forêt, contre cette arbre_, répondit Emily, les yeux remplis d'un désir profond**


End file.
